The Forgotten Fallen
by OMGHarrydimples
Summary: This fanfiction is for One Direction lovers who want a thrill and an adventure! I don't believe you'll be disappointed, but let me know what you think and let me know if I should go on! I appreciate your input :)


"Jesse...please get off the ledge." Harry pleaded slowly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But it was okay for you to hurt everyone else, Harry? YOU MURDERED OUR FRIENDS! OUR BEST FRIENDS! IN COLD BLOOD!" I screamed at him, tears flowing down my face.

"No I didn't, Jesse." Harry said calmly, his hands rose in caution.

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed. He started to move closer to me. "Don't touch me! Don't you touch me! If you come any closer I swear I'll jump!" I threatened, hanging my toes over the edge of the 50 story building.

"Okay! Okay!" Harry yelled, stopping in his tracks. "Please Jess; please just come down so we can talk."

"So you can kill me too?!" I continued to shout.

"Please Jesse, listen to me! You know me! Do you really think I could do something like that?!" Harry was shouting now. I continued to sob; I didn't want to believe it. But it was true, it had to be. The evidence proved it.

"I don't know you." I whispered, closing my eyes, letting the tears fall. I raised my right foot.

"No! No! Jesse, please! Please stop!" Harry screamed. His scream startled me and I stumbled backwards. I felt strong arms catch me before I hit the concrete.

I hit him everywhere I could reach, trying to fight him, trying to get him to release me. The motion only sent us both to the ground. I screamed, trying to crawl away. Harry caught me by my waist, causing me to lie back on my back, and got on top of me. He was so strong; my fighting was just making me exhausted.

"Jesse! Jesse stop! It's me! It's Harry! YOUR Harry!" He tried to calm me down, but I kept fighting. He was going to kill me, just like the others.

"Get away from me!" I tried to scream but it was useless. No one could hear us on the roof of this building.

Harry caught my flailing hands in both of his.

"Jesse." He whispered. I blinked my tears away just enough to see him clearly. His face was filled with hurt, which naturally made my heart ache.

No, he's a killer, I had to remind myself.

"No." I said, trying to look away from him. Harry put his hands over mine and brought them to his face.

"Please Jesse, look at me." Harry pleaded, sobs threatening to surface. "It's me, you know me. Please!" He held my hands to the sides of his face.

More tears came flooding as I turned to look at his face. I wanted to believe him.

"Stop it." I said, my voice exhausted from crying. I tried weakly to pull my hands away. He kept them gently in his.

"No, please Jess. You have to believe me." Harry pleaded, tears now streaming down his face. He kissed my hands. I closed my eyes, pushing the loving memories of Harry and me behind me. It was filled with the worst night of my life.

"Harry, were you the one that raped me?" I whispered, barely audible. After a moment of silence, thinking he didn't hear me, I forced myself to look at him. He dropped my hands which I tucked into me in defense.

Harry looked as if I had stabbed him with a cruel knife.

"How...how can you ask me that?" He whispered. His emerald eyes bored into my hazel ones. He rolled off of me and pulled me up so I was sitting, still facing him. Fighting was pointless, so was running. If I was going to die, I was going to die. There was nothing else I could do about it.

I still refused to look at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumbs, caressing my face.

"Jesse, look at me." Harry said. It took me a minute, but I finally got up the courage to meet his gaze once again.

"I would never hurt you." He said slowly, emphasizing each word carefully. All I could do was stare. I wanted to trust him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Harry slowly brought his face close to mine. I could smell the irresistible scent of his breath. His tears connected with mine as our lips met. And for a moment, just a moment, it wasn't fear running through my body. It was passion; it was the love we shared for one another. But I was brought back to my senses; I forcefully pushed him away from me.

"No Harry!" I shouted, pushing him again.

"Jesse please." Harry said, grabbing my arms. When I looked around for an escape, I noticed something.

"Harry." I whispered. I moved my right hand underneath the left side of his plaid, button down shirt.

"What is it?" He asked, watching my hand and then my face intently.

"Your-your shoulder." I said, running my hand over his bare, left shoulder.

It was then that I felt the blade of the knife penetrate my skin.

**Chapter 1**

My eyes fluttered open but didn't focus. I heard steady beeping coming from somewhere near me. Where was I? I tried to sit up but my body hurt all over, especially my abdomen.

"Oh my god. Jesse!" Someone said from the side of me. I felt someone take my hand.

"M-mom?" I asked, unsure. I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them. When my vision started to clear, I realized I was in a hospital room. The daylight shined through the wide windows. I looked to the left of me. My mother, Helen Turner, sat beside me. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, my voice slower than usual.

"You're in the hospital sweetheart. They were afraid you wouldn't wake up but I kept praying." She said with a smile, tears rolling down her cheeks. She got up, still holding my hand, and carefully gave me a hug. She obviously knew how fragile I was and felt.

But why was I in the hospital? What happened to me? Why did I hurt so much?

"They got him baby." My mother said, stroking my hair.

"W-who?" I croaked. Damn, why was it so hard to talk?

"Harry." She replied, giving me a comforting squeeze.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Who's Harry?" I asked. She stared at me.

"Honey...Harry." She said to me in a clearer voice, as if her tone would suddenly help me remember who this "Harry" was.

My mom stared at me for what seemed like a long time. All I could do was stare back with a look of confusion on my face.

"Jesse, Harry. Your boyfriend?" She tried to get me to remember.

I laughed, which made my chest hurt.

"Mom, I don't have a boyfriend." I corrected her. Why would she think I had a boyfriend? The school year just started a couple days ago. I hadn't had a boyfriend since middle school.

"Jesse-"

"Why am I here? What happened to me?" I asked, starting to panic. What happened? My stomach hurt so much. I felt so dehydrated and exhausted.

"Honey it's okay, you're safe now. What's the last thing you remember?" She asked carefully.

I tried to think," I was at school.." I started.

My mom looked confused," School?"

I nodded, still thinking," Yeah. I think I was in Algebra 2."

"Jesse..you were found on the roof of an apartment building a couple blocks from Megan's house. You don't remember that?"

I stared blankly at my mother," Who's Megan?"

"Megan Parker..your best friend?" She said slowly, looking confused. She wasn't making any sense!

"Mom, Ally is my best friend. I've maybe met Megan once." I corrected her.

"Jesse, Ally moved away at the beginning of the school year. Remember? We threw her a going away party before she left for Michigan."

What was going on?

"Ally didn't move, mom. Why am I in the hospital?" I asked. My mother didn't answer, she just stared at me.

I started pulling at my hospital gown, my stomach was killing me. I pushed the blankets back and pulled up my gown. A muffled scream escaped my lips as I threw my hand over my mouth. Tears started to form.

My stomach had been sliced. Many stitches made it look like a nasty railroad track. What the hell happened to me?!

"Why does my stomach look like that?!" I choked out. "Mom! Mom what happened?!" I wanted to feel my stomach to see if it was real, but I was too scared to touch it.

"Jesse, sweetie, please calm down." She reasoned, reaching out to me. I swatted her hand away.

"Calm down? Calm down?! MY STOMACH IS FILLED WITH STITCHES!" I yelled, making me hurt even more. The beeping from the machine next to me started speeding up.

Before my mom could respond, a middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat hurried in follow by two women wearing green scrubs. The man must have been my doctor. He rushed over to me and put his hand on my arm, trying to get me to relax.

"Jesse, listen to me. My name is Doctor Morgan, I-"

I cut him off," WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"I'm going to help you understand everything but I need you to take a deep breath for me." He reasoned, looking at me with a soothing gaze. I tried to steady my breathing but I couldn't, it was all too much. One of the nurses shot something into my arm.

"This is just a little something to help you relax." She assured me, patting my knee. Whatever it was must have kicked in, because my whole body was swept over with calmness. The beeping went back to normal. I started to feel sleepy.

"Doctor, she doesn't remember anything that happened. She doesn't even know the name of her best friend. What's wrong with her?" I heard my mother say. He replied with something about 'expecting this to happen'.

"Jesse, what is the date today?" Dr. Morgan asked me. I thought about it, my eyelids starting to grow heavy.

"It's August. August 27th, 2008." I replied. I heard my mother's breathing catch in her throat. I looked over at her and the doctor. That's when I noticed the file that Dr. Morgan was holding in his hand. My file. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I read the date on the tab.

April 22nd, 2009.


End file.
